mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Октавия Мелоди
:Для прототипа из человеческого мира, смотрите Октавия Мелоди (ДиЭ) Октавия Мелоди, или просто Октавия ( ),— земная пони и один из фоновых персонажей, который впервые появляется в серии «Самый лучший вечер». Хотя в сериале не упоминается её имя, оно часто используется в сопутствующих товарах. Дизайн глаз Октавии схож с тем, который используется у Рарити, за исключением зрачка. Её знаком отличия является скрипичный ключ с повернутым наоборот крючком снизу, хотя в нотации для виолончели обычно используется басовый ключ. Создание и разработка Происхождение имени Октавия (Octavia) приписывают поклоннику сериала, Алексу МакДжи (Alex McG), который 7 мая 2011 года оставил комментарий в английском разделе данной вики с предложением называть так пони. После этого, в 2012 году имя стало использоваться в коллекционных карточках от Enterplay и мобильной игре от Gameloft, а в 2013 оно расширилось до "Октавия Мелоди" в линейке игрушек Hasbro. Она является одной из «Главной фоновой шестёрки» ( ). Другие — Дерпи, Доктор Хувз, Свити Дропс, Лира Хартстрингс и DJ Pon-3. Все эти персонажи, включая Октавию (кроме Винил), имеют в серии «Кусочек жизни» как минимум две говорящие роли. В то время, как в самом сериале не указывается явно, на каком именно инструменте играет пони, на коллекционной карточке утверждается что это - виолончель. Уильям Андерсон, композитор сериала, в электронном письме одному из посетителей Equestria Daily написал, что оркестр в серии «Пони из высшего общества» состоит из арфы, двух скрипок и виолончелиWilliam Anderson about the music playing at the garden party in Sweet and Elite (2011-12-04). Проверено 5 декабря 2011., что предполагает Октавию в качестве виолончелистки. Режиссёр сериала, Джейсон Тиессен определяет инструмент как виолончель, так как она "более утончённая и подходящая для бала"Jayson Thiessen Q&A on reddit (2011-08-28). Проверено 26 января 2012.. Дизайн Октавии Мелоди был повторно использован для пони с другой цветовой палитрой, названного поклонниками сериала как Фиддли Твенг. Представление в сериале Первый сезон thumb|left|Октавию Мелоди беспокоит Пинки. Октавия играет на виолончели в составе пони-квартета на Грандиозном балу Гала-концерте в серии «Самый лучший вечер». Она сохраняет явно невозмутимый вид, кроме разве что моментов, когда её беспокоит Пинки Пай. По просьбе Пинки оркестр играет «Польку Пони»; в конце концов Октавия Мелоди не выдерживает просьбы Пинки прибавить темп и падает без сил. Второй сезон Октавия ненадолго появляется в серии «Пони из высшего общества» на вечеринке в саду, где на этот раз играет в составе другого ансамбля. Четвёртый сезон В серии «В плену у вдохновения» на вечеринке в честь дня рождения кобылки Безымянного земного жеребца #2 в С04Э16 одержимая заклятием Рарити сменяет Октавией Мелоди. В серии «Эквестрийские игры» она едва видна среди зрителей, когда Спайк пытается зажечь факел. Пятый сезон thumb|Октавия Мелоди играет вместе с DJ Pon-3 в серии «[[Кусочек жизни».]] В серии «Блум и тень», а точнее, во сне Крошки Бель, Октавия сидит за столом вместе с DJ Pon-3 и Рарити и смотрит на выступление Крошки Бель на сцене, но вдруг у последней появляется знак отличия в виде метлы,— следовательно, и микрофон тоже становится метлой. В результате Октавия и DJ-Pon-3 дают Крошке Бель оценку 0, хотя Рарити, как её сестра, оценивает её на 1. Первая говорящая роль в сериале у Октавии появляется в серии «Кусочек жизни», причём она говорит с первоклассным британским акцентом. В этой серии выясняется, что DJ Pon-3 является сожительницей (и, возможно, подругой) Октавии, и пара создаёт «электро-виолончельный дабстеп» для свадьбы Кренки Дудла и Матильды. Как и в предыдущих материалах, в титрах она значится как "Octavia Melody". Она, а возможно, и Фиддли Твенг, появляется в качестве силуэта и играет на виолончели песню «Магия в сердце» в серии «Гвоздь программы». Она и DJ Pon-3 появляются в финальном групповом кадре в серии «Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2». Шестой сезон В серии «Знаки отличия» Октавия появляется на репетиции и сидит рядом с Лирой Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс. В серии «День очага» Октавия появляется, во-первых, в самой сказке: сперва она является уличным обитателем, а затем музыкантом на вечеринке Сноудэш, где играет на скрипке (а не виолончели), причём DJ Pon-3 запускает граммофон. Также она управляет небольшим хором во время песни «Канун Дня Очага снова тут», а после является гостем на праздновании Дня очага в Замке Дружбы во время репризы. В серии «28 розыгрышей спустя» Октавия принимает участие в городском розыгрыше Радуги Дэш. В серии «Виноваты знаки отличия» Октавии оказывает помощь Габби на протяжении песни «Найти путь в жизни»; также Октавия присутствует на вечеринке Габби. Седьмой сезон В серии «Буря эмоций» Октавия появляется на выставке искусства Спирхэда. В серии «Родительская опека», она появляется в толпе на шоу Чудо-молний. В серии «Идеальная пара» Октавия появляется в самом начале, где разговаривает с Челси Порслейн. В серии «Грива в тебе не главное» она появляется возле DJ Pon-3 на Понивилльском рынке. Восьмой сезон Появляется на вечеринке Мод в серии «Парень Мод Пай» и наслаждается шоу Чудомолний в серии «Йовидофон». Девятый сезон В серии «Начало конца. Часть 2», Октавия появляется под влиянием Короля Сомбры во время его атаки на замок Кантерлот. В «Она такой як» появляется во время песни Fit Right In, на повторно использованном групповом кадре из эпизода «Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2». В серии «A Horse Shoe-In», Октавия является одним из кандидатов на должность заместителя Школы Дружбы. Она проходит все задания Старлайт Глиммер, но всё же отклоняет свою заявку, поскольку такая работа конфликтовала бы с её музыкальным расписанием. Появление в "My Little Pony в кино" В этом фильме Октавия исполняет музыку на Фестивале дружбы. Вне сериала Мини-фигурка Октавии была показана на ярмарке игрушек "New York Toy Fair 2013". Октавия является одной из пони, включённых в мобильную игру от Gameloft. В игре, в качестве иконки в альбоме с описаниями пони, используется рисунок, созданный поклонником сериала на котором Октавия изображена в виде жеребёнка"Octavia as a filly" от AtomicGreymon на сайте deviantART, хотя в самой игре её модель представляет собой взрослую пони, которая носит воротничок с галстуком-бабочкой. Появления Цитаты Галерея Примечания de:Octavia en:Octavia Melody es:Octavia gl:Octavia Melody it:Octavia pl:Octavia Melody sv:Octavia Категория:Земные пони Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Музыканты Категория:Фоновые пони